


Underestimating Me.

by wildforbromances



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teenwolf - Fandom, all characters - Fandom
Genre: Confidence, Fights, Hate, Love, M/M, Trapped, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforbromances/pseuds/wildforbromances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say I'm pack, but I sometimes don't feel like pack.</p>
<p>I'm always the one who does the research, I'm always the one looking but not doing.</p>
<p>Just because I'm skinny</p>
<p>Clumsy</p>
<p>Annoying</p>
<p>Child</p>
<p>A simple human"</p>
<p>"What do you think about it?"</p>
<p>"They're wrong, they always seem to think they're better without me, they try to look strong, they..just.."</p>
<p>"They just what Stiles"</p>
<p>"They underestimate me too much"</p>
<p>"You want the physiologist prospective"</p>
<p>He just stares at her</p>
<p>"Don't judge a book with out its cover, because the information he brings might surprise you"</p>
<p>"I'm going to prove to them, that I'm not just a clumsy child, I'm going to prove them, that I'm not hopeless, I'm going to prove them that I can be more powerful then they think, I'm going to show them how much I can be without claws or glowing eyes. They'll see that underestimating me was the wrong choice"</p>
<p>The physiologist nodded thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Have a good day Stiles"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimating Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! I'm Sam and going to start with my Sterek atory hope you loke it✔️✔️

"Can you please check if they're there, its urgent" 

"Yes, I'll bring them Over when I find them" i replied searching the desk with different papers scrambled around

"You are the best man!" Scott replied hurriedly and them he hang up 

Of course, why wouldn't I be the best, I'm always solving them they're problems, the only take care of the violance, claw expanding attacks

But what does Stiles do, research, the looking, the reading, the finding, lying It's fucking annoying, but he just does it, at least he's helping, plus its for Scott, his brother. 

"Where the hell are you papers, c'mmon you've got to be here" 

"Stiles?" 

"Shit!" He jumped and fell hitting on the floor with a loud thump He started rubbing his head with his palm and looked over to were his dad was standing, a questioning look on his face

"Hi dad, how can I help you?" He smiled as he stood up slowly 

"Actually how can I help you, you seem to be looking for something, is it about the wearewolf thing?" His dad crossed his arms pointing at the papers at his desk 

"Umm..possibly, they are looking for some files about the people that had been kidnaped, you know, just to see relationship between them" he says as he keeps looking through the papers 

"They're at the top shelf, where it says Files, in big, bright, red bild letters" Stiles just cursed himself and broight it down 

"Here!" He smiled as he had all the papers he needed 

He rushed out and got in to his Jeep ignoring his dads calls of protest and drove quickly to Deatons vet and parked rather quickly, he rapidly got out and went inside to find everyone there, even Jackson 

Ouch.

"About time Stilinski" Jackson snarled 

"Well rich brat some people actually try to help not just sit and look retty just to get the work done for you" Stiles replied coldly and Lydia stared in shock evrybody else didn't seem to notice anything 

"Thanks, you should leave now its getting late and you have school tomorrow" Scott said 

"We have school tomorrow" he said 

"Actually we all have school tomorrow!"he exclaimed

"But we are the ones with fangs not you so our problem" Jackson said

"Enough! Please Stiles" Scott said, he nodded and left 

He didn't know Derek was following him 

"Stiles" Derek spoked stiles stopped on his tracks and turned around

"Yes?" He stared confused

"Its just for your best" Stiles sighed

"I know, go back, you're the one with fangs remeber" he said coldly and got into the car and left

 

"What do you mean he's not home?" Allison asked 

"He left for a trip, that's what his text said and there was no one at his house" Scott replied 

"Well he's just in a trip right? Let him" Derek said 

But Lydia wasn't really convinced 

 

"Stiles, I'm Jason, Cris friend, he told me about you wanting to be a hinter?" Jason spoked witha very thick voice for his age 

Jason is 20, he's blonde and pretty fit 

"Just train, I don't want to be a hunter really, just be useful or capable of defending myself" he spoked soft, his words sounding a lot better at his head 

"Well lets get started and trust me, I'm a different kind of hunter, I'm some Kind of Allison"

"Well show me what you've got"


End file.
